


I'll find you

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Ace!Nines, Character Death Mentioned, Detroit Evolution, Hurt Gavin, Hurt Nines, Hurt and comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Soft and yet badass everyone, Tina is a good friend, well fear of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: AU where Gavin is hurt by Ada rather than NinesWas supposed to be a short fic that turned out to be 9 chapters and took weeks to complete and became more "what if Ada couldn't take Nines programming directly."
Relationships: Chris Miller & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Chris Miller, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my discord group for listening to me ramble and helping me with plot points! This would not be completed without your help! 
> 
> TW throughout: Guns, Knifes, injuries, talk of death, kidnapping, let me know if I need to add anything else. 
> 
> First few chapters are short but they got longer!

Chapter 1: 

Nines had followed Ada and Gavin. Jealousy was part of the reason. Maybe he wanted proof that he couldn’t be what Gavin needed, part of him wanted proof that it wasn’t like that at all. He would argue that it was concern and that he felt something was wrong. The truth was the thought hadn’t even crossed his mine. 

It should have been obvious, so so obvious. Ada’s quick change from a fascination with nines to a fascination with Gavin. Nines watched, assuming the worst, they could give each other things Nines couldn’t. He was remembering the argument with Gavin now.

_ “You think I can’t change huh? That I don’t care about people. Just because I won’t let you baby me and try to fix me doesn’t mean I don’t care. I don’t need it, ok, I don’t need you.”  _

_ “The feelings mutual, detective. For the record. I never wanted to simply fix you. Not that you ever bothered to understand that.”  _

Nines knew he should have said something different. Shouldn’t of let his feeling get in the way and create an argument like that. He should have insisted that they talked about it later. 

Nines was kicking himself over that now. 

“Gavin? Gavin!” Nines was by his partners side in an instant. Nines' hands quickly turned red, but he didn’t care. He put pressure on the wound, cupping Gavin's face with the other. 

“N...Nines?” Gavin managed to look up, spotting the worry in his partners eyes. He tried to speak out to reassure him but no words came. He tried to say something, anything, but he could do nothing, saw nothing.

“Shhh, it's okay, just stay awake.” Nines looked around the alley for a second before quickly turning to Gavin again, unable to look away again. He knew that help was on its way, but he could feel Gavin slipping, he could see his sensors warning him in a hundred ways. “Gavin? Gavin! Please, don’t fall asleep” He moved gently, pulling Gavin into his arms. His only signs of hope was the sirens coming closer and the soft beat of Gavin heart against his chest. 

Gavin was taken from him and all he could do was watch, helpless. Everything was fast, people talking, rushing, beeping. He was taken into the ambulance too, sat down by one of the doctors. He could tell they were talking too him but everything was a blur. He could only focus on two things, Gavin, laying on the bed nearby and all the things he should have said a long time ago. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, implied talk of death, self doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I explicitly mentioned this but this story has been completely written and I will be updating daily till it's all uploaded! Thanks again to my discord group and hope you enjoy. This chapter is pretty short too but the next one is longer.

Chapter 2: 

He watched as Gavin was taken further into the hospital, unable to follow. He collapsed into the chair. Shock. That was new. He sat, unable to do anything but watch the clock. 

He tried to go into his garden. At first, it was nice, a peaceful change and a distraction until he tried to find Gavin. After a few minutes of searching he found him, but he wasn’t the same. Gavin laid on the floor, surrounded by lilies stained red with blood. Nines fell to Gavin’s side, trying to hold him but all that came was static as Gavin fell through his arms. The world around was becoming darker, red covering ever area, blood seeping down the path towards them. 

“Nines, you have to help him, the real me. Shut me down, please, you can get me back but I’m corrupted.” Zen Gavin looked up, reaching out to try to touch Nines, but he just glitches through Nines face. “Nines, there’s no going back. You won’t be able to get it out of your mind unless you get rid of me. Get rid of all of this. You can rebuild it, doesn’t have to be a garden, hell, make it a theme park. Tell him Nines, Tell him what you’ve told me. Let me go.” 

Nines nodded, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again, seeing the world crumble around him. He turned to Gavin, seeing him give one last smile before he disappeared. Nines woke up with a start and looked around the hospital again. Two hours had passed since he had arrived and now, now he was truly alone. 

It took around another hour for Tina to arrive. She spotted Nines easily, pulling the android into a hug, noticing the tired look in his eyes. They sat in silence, for a while, until Nines spoke up. 

“I should have been obvious, but she was too good for even me to detect, now the last thing that happened was that argument…”

Tina stopped Nines and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, but Gavin didn’t notice either, he wasn’t even interested anyway you know. We know now, we can stop her before she hurts anyone else, there’s nothing we can do about the past.” Tina replied simply “And you’ve argued before, it never kept you apart for long.” 

“We both know it is different this time.” Nines replied looking at the floor, his light a strong yellow. “And I can’t get her, not without Gavin. I may be an advanced android but I never solved anything with Gavin’s experience, support and unique look at the events.” 

Tina nodded “I think he would have faith in you Nines, you both help each other but it doesn’t mean you’re not capable on your own. He’s strong, he’s a fighter, you won’t have to be without him for long.” 

Nines nodded, falling back into silence until the doctor came in. Nines looked up at the doctor, hopeful. 

“He’s stable, but he’s in a coma, we don’t know how long it will be.” The doctor spoke calmly, looking over at Tina sympathetically. “You can see him, if you want.”

Nines got up, looking towards the room “Yes, please.”

The doctor seemed a little shocked but hid it well “Of course, this way.” The doctor replied, beginning to lead the way out of the room. 

Tina also followed but caught his arm before he could move too far ahead “Nines, he needs you, you know that right?” 

Nines looked confused for a second, his light turning a brighter yellow “I guess so?”

“It’s true, I meant what I said, he’s better with you, you’re good for each other. Now, go, tell him what you need him to hear.” 

Nines nodded, following the doctor to Gavin’s room. It hurt, more than he would like to admit, seeing Gavin there. He just wanted for him to wake up there and then with some comment about, well anything. He didn’t care, he just wanted to hear his voice. The doctor left. 

“Hey Gavin, I...I don’t know what to say but we need you.” Nines stopped, the Gavin from his Garden’s words replaying in his head.  _ Tell him what you told me.  _ He looked up to see Tina just outside the door. She nodded supportively and Nines turned back to Gavin once more. 

“I need you. You are my best friend and so much more, I mean it, no matter how much you push away. I will always wait for you. You taught me what life was, that I was not a monster, that I was more than they programmed me to be. I can’t do this without you, I don’t want to do anything without you. But I need you to come back to me, Gavin, come back to me.” He reached out gently, holding Gavin’s hand gently. “I’ll do my best to find her, stop her before she hurts anyone else but I need your help, I’m not sure I can do it alone. Come back to me. I can't live without you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin hears Nines and they finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Huge thank you to the people who've commented on the story so far! You really make my day and make the effort I put into this worthwhile. 
> 
> TW: Talk of death mostly and language but this chapter's pretty fluffy

Chapter 3: 

“Nines? Nines! Fuck” Gavin looked around, finding himself on the streets he knew too well. He paused for a second, remembering what happened, Ada, Nines. The look of, concern? Fear? “Well shit am I dead or something? Killed by a fucking android just perfect.” 

“You’re not dead, yet.” An all to familiar person appeared behind him.

“Nines?” Gavin turned around “What the hell is happening? Where are we?”

“I am not Nines, not really, I think I am some sort of defence mechanism in your mind. I do think it’s interesting that the chosen picture was him though don’t you think?” Nines replied with a smirk.

_ Come back to me  _

The voice was Nines, but the Nines in front of him didn’t move and it seemed further away, like someone calling for him. It was muffled, unclear and felt as if it came from the clouds, but he could hear every word. Gavin looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. 

“Someone’s missing you.” Nines replied simply “It’s him, well me, but the real him, the real version of us, out there.” He looked up, moving next to Gavin. 

“How do I get back?” Gavin replied, turning to look at Nines “I need to get back!”

“Concentrate on his voice, you have to let him in, Gavin, there’s no other way.” Nines replied, unfazed. He watched as Gavin turned again, concentrating on the voice around as it became louder and louder and the streets began to disappear. “Tell him, tell him you heard.” 

“Gavin!” Tina. Gavin blinked, trying to focus. The light above him was a little blinding.  _ I don’t want to do anything without you, come back to me.  _ He could hear his voice so clearly, he needed to see him, had to see him. 

“Where’s Nines?” 

* * *

“I got a quick scan of her as she left…” He stopped before regaining himself “She has none of the obvious parts, so she must have the parts on a separate body. There’s no way that would be kept at Jericho.” Nines was pacing, talking out loud now that his garden was gone. He couldn’t recreate it, not yet. There was too much on his mind. 

“Have you checked properties?” Chris replied from the chair he was sitting in, looking a little confused. He assumed that the case was getting to Nines, after all, Gavin, his partner, had been hurt, but he had never seen Nines like this. 

“Yes, 8 times, nothing, including under any potential aliases matching her picture.” Nines replied, frustrated, he sat in his chair once more, using his computer for a few seconds before pushing it away. “If Gavin was here, I am sure he would have a solution, We have her photo and all we could know about her and yet there are no leads.”

“You are a great team, Nines, but surely you can figure this one out?” Chris replied simply, moving his chair rook look over at Nines computer “Have you tried cameras?”

“Yes, but the area covered by the four cameras she was seen on is too big to search on its on and you are wrong, I need his...expertise, his experience.”

Nines looked to the ceiling, deep in thought. What would Gavin do? He could practically hear Gavin’s voice, a comment about his attitude, about being the most advanced android. It just made him want to hear his voice more. Gavin would probably have contacts or at least an idea of where to start. Nines missed him for more than that, missed everything about him. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m here then, Tin can” 

Gavin leaned on the door, Tina next to him. Nines looked over shocked, before quickly getting up from his chair. He couldn’t help himself, he scanned him, the beating of his heart was comforting. It was him, standing in front of Nines, alive, safe. 

“Hey Chris? How about we get some coffee?” Tina asked, smiling softly at the two idiots before her. 

“Um...uh...yeah sure.” Chris replied, looking between the two before following Tina out of the room. 

“Hey Asshole, you going to say something or just keep staring? Meat sack to Tin can you there?” Gavin walked closer, a small smile on his face. Mockingly, he waved in front of Nines face, snapping him out of the surprise. 

“You...How are you awake?” Nines looked into Gavin’s eyes, his light spinning yellow.

“I heard your overdramatic ass, really thought a gunshot would get rid of me huh? You going soft tin can?” Gavin replied with a smirk, “All that about how you need me?”

“You heard? You came back, for me?” Nines replied, confused, his light flickering yellow.

“Don’t think into it too much, asshole, but yeah, I guess so.” Gavin replied, stepping closer again, holding his hand out. 

Nines took Gavin’s hand gently, finding comfort in the feel of his pulse. “I meant it, every word. You said that I wanted to fix you, I want you to be happy, I want to help you be happy.”

“Yeah, I know. You didn’t leave, just like you said you wouldn’t.” Gavin admitted calmly.

“Who's the one going soft now, Detective.” 

“I hate you…”

“You love me.” 

Both began to lean in, connecting with a kiss. It was soft, yet passionate. They broke away, joy filling the room. 

“What dipshit programmed you to do that?”

“I’m the most advanced android ever made, detective.” 

“Uh, you are such a fucking prick.”

“Takes one to know one.” Nines laughed, his light finally blue, the happiness spurring from his voice.

They both stayed there, looking each other's eyes, holding each other close.

“So you made progress from what I was hearing?” 

“Yes, We have a large amount of catching up to do.” They kissed again, savouring the moment before looking to the side, there was Chris, a face of pure surprise. They laughed again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group find Ada, but she hasn't finished her task yet.

Chapter 4:

“While waiting, I completed some research and found out who Ada was. I look up all the information released by cyber life and found information about the RK line and reviewing the data, I think I found why she is doing this. I believe Ada is RK100.” 

“Like you?” Gavin replied, looking a little confused, “I thought everyone apart from you, Connor and Markus was destroyed?” 

“Yes, so did I, however, Ada was built to adapt as it was thought this may lead to deviancy, this obviously was not the case.” Nines replied “But she had none of the stolen parts on her, so I though the body must be somewhere else, we found her on many cameras but it’s large of an area to look through.” 

Gavin nodded “Ok, that’s a start. Worse case, we will have to wait for her to make a move, after all she still needs your software Nines.”

“My software?” Nines replied, his light turning yellow for a few seconds.

“Yeah, it makes sense, doesn’t it? She has all the best parts from other androids and as you always say “I’m the most advanced android ever made, detective”” Gavin attempted to copy Nine’s voice, causing a chuckle from Chris and a sigh from Nines.

“I suppose so, it hadn’t occurred to me.” Nines replied with a nod, his light turning yellow for another few seconds as he processed the idea. 

“It doesn’t have to come to that, look, there're lines on here, water, power, landline.” Tina replied pointing out each one on the screen. 

“What need would Ada have for a landline, not even my grandma uses one.” Chris added. 

“No, she doesn’t, but she would need electricity, especially if she’s trying to bring an android to life. Nines, how much would she need?” Gavin asked, looking over at his partner who was leaning against the back of his chair. 

“Around 30,000 watts according to the cyberlife archives.” Nines replied, looking on the map. 

Tina found the area first, pointing it out to the others.

“Great work, officer Chen.”

“I’ll make detective some day.”

“Lets go get her.” Gavin replied, going to get up as Tina and Chris left the room. 

“Gavin, You are still injured...” 

“If you’re going to tell me to stay here, you know that’s not going to happen.”

“No, unfortunately, I am away of your stubbornness. I was going to say that it would be best for you to keep track from the car, it would not be safe for you to go in.”

Gavin looked like he was going to argue for a second before looking defeated “Fine, Tin can, I’ll watch from the car, but the first sign of trouble, I’m coming in.” 

Nines nodded “Understandable, lets go.” He replied, waiting for Gavin to leave and following him out of the door. 

“Ok, Nines and Tina take the back, Chris take the front and I’ll stay here to get back up if it’s needed.” Gavin looked over to the others as they began to get out of the car. He grabbed Nine’s arm as he went to leave, causing him to look towards Gavin “Be careful, she still needs your software.”

“I always am, Gavin, don’t worry, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Nines replied, smiling softly before leaving the car, following Tina and Chris before moving to take the back entrance with Tina. 

Carefully, the Nines and Tina headed into the back, noticing Ada in the middle of the room. Nines pointed to Tina to go to the right, going to the left himself. He hid behind a set of boxes, looking towards Ada, trying to control his anger and find the best angle of attack. 

Before he could, Tina walked forward “Step away, Ada” She replied, looking over at the scene which had a set of plans for the building, including entrances and exits not on the original plans. Ada didn’t move.

“I will shoot if you don’t step away” Tina replied, giving Ada another few seconds before shooting as warned. 

The bullet went straight through Ada, glitching. 

“Hologram?” Chris called, moving out to quickly look around for where Ada was hiding, joining Tina in the middle of the room. 

“Got me,” the Hologram smirked before disappearing, leaving only an empty bed and the computer. 

“It was a trap.” Chris stated the obvious, putting his gun down “Why? To keep us of her true scent?”

Tina shook her head, looking around the room. “Nines? Nines do you copy?” There was silence. 

“Shit” Gavin swore through the coms, moving quickly to run into the building, fear in his voice when he realised there was no reply. 

“He’s not here.” Tina replied, looking around Nines hiding place “It must have been a set up.” 

Gavin began looking for some sort of escape route. She clearly didn't move through any of the obvious exits, it was too risky, in clear sight of both Chris and Tina. He found a change in colour, leading to a door. 

“Down here!” He called, running through. His wound was hurting, but he couldn’t care for that now. He had to get to Nines. He couldn’t loose him, he couldn’t loose him now. He almost had already today. Reaching the end of the tunnel, he heard the sound of a car in the distance and found tire tracks in front of him. 

“They’ve gone, Gavin.” Tina replied, her and Chris joining him. She put her hand on his shoulder “We’ve called backup to look at the scene. We will find him”

“We have to.” Gavin replied, looking out towards the city. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines wakes up and it's all hands on deck to find Nines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over half-way! I would love some feedback of what you guys think and I may be doing a sequel, I have an idea for it, but we will see! Thanks for reading.

Chapter 6: 

Nines’ vision was fuzzy as he began to wake. His garden was gone, he had nowhere to go. The room was dark apart from the light of a computer screen. He tried to scan but all he got in return was error messages, he tried to call Gavin, the department, Connor, all failed. He tried to remember. Hologram. It had been a trap. 

“Finally awake?” Ada looked around from the computer screen. He hadn’t noticed she was there, his vision was weak, even by human standards, and he was struggling to think clearly “We can get started.” 

He felt a pull beginning in his arm and looked over, finding wires leading from his to the computer. He tried to move his hand quickly to pull them out, but he couldn’t move, he was strapped down, helpless. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, trying not to show his fear. He couldn’t see the screen well, but he could see a bar, slowly filling, that took up most of the screen. 

“Isn’t it obvious? Taking your software. I have to evolve, I thought Markus had the most advanced software, so I went to Jericho to get close to him. But then I met you, so much better, so much more advanced” Ada replied simply, moving over to Nines “And easier to get to, a few flirty movements and I knew I could get to you.” 

“Why Gavin? Why did you hurt him then rather than me.” Nines asked, moving to face Ada. Now he knew her true intentions, it made no sense any more. 

“I may not understand emotions but I could tell he was feeling jealousy. If I was to get to you without issues, I would have to take care of him first. I didn’t account for an android as advanced as you falling into the same trap.” Ada replied simply, returning to the computer. 

Nines thought for a second, taking in the information and processing it as well as he could. Must evolve? Not expecting emotions in an android?. 

“You’re not a deviant.” Nines realised, It made sense, the emotionless attitude, the view of others as objects to be used, the emotionless, guiltless murders. “I can help you, Ada, if you want to evolve, that’s how.” 

“Deviancy creates errors, the way to evolve is to get the best hardware, the best software and combine them to make the ultimate…”

“Machine. Ada that’s all you would be, you don’t have to follow orders any more.” Nines finished “I was once a machine too, focused on my mission, but Markus and then the people around me showed me what it means to be alive.” 

“No, enough talking. We need to speed this up.” Ada replied, typing on the computer as the dull throbbing in Nines’ arm became stronger. He tried to remain calm, to ignore the pain. He had nowhere to go, he was alone, trapped and afraid. The pain increased as the bar began to fill faster and faster and Nines began to feel more and more drained. One thought on his mind.

I’m sorry, Gavin. 

______________

“Have we checked the electricity again?” Gavin asked, fiddling with his sleeve.

“You don’t think she would let us find here that way again? And yes, we checked, no unsure activity, she’s hidden it somehow.” Tina replied simply “We’ll find him, Gavin, she will have slipped up somewhere.”

Gavin nodded “I know, but she’s an android whose fooled us many times before and took Nines from under our noses!”

“Yeah, you don’t think me and Tina feel bad? We were with him.” Chris replied, looking over from his computer.

“Well I should of been with him! I’m his partner…” Gavin stopped. That word was different, it was more than that now. 

“You were injured, it’s not your fault. You forget sometimes that Nines can be as stubborn as you, it’s why he’s managed to be your partner so long. This fighting isn’t helping him,” Tina replied, looking between Gavin and Chris on the last sentence.

Gavin went to argue back but ended up looking down at the table again. The car had been tracked but Ada was smart, taking a long route that was almost impossible to track. Again, they had a rough area, another warehouse district. It was probably why they couldn’t track the electricity, it was very high in the area anyway. 

“Maybe we will just have to wait for her to reach out, some kind of ransom call or something?” Chris suggested, leaning back on his chair “I don’t think there’s much else to do right now.” 

“No! She won’t need a ransom call, she’s using Nines and if we don’t find him it might be too late.” Gavin replied, trying to hold back “I need some fresh air.” He quickly left his desk and headed out to the back of the building. He slumped on the bench, shaking. 

He had just got Nines, for real, someone who would maybe put up with his dumbass, his anger, his past. His well...everything. Now he was gone, he might lose him forever. It was true, as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn’t live without Nines. 

“Gavin?” Tina calmly walked over, sitting next to him. “He’ll be ok, Nines is stronger than Ada, better, you know that more than anyone.” 

“It’s been 6 hours, we have no leads, an area that’s miles and has 100s of warehouses.” Gavin looked up.

“I know, something will come through, she’s not perfect.” 

Gavin nodded, looking out in the direction of the warehouses, hoping that they would find a lead soon, find Nines soon. Before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines tries to find a gap in Ada's block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you can't tell I am terrible at summaries! 
> 
> Also is anyone seeing this as I've been having trouble with emails this week. I very much enjoyed writing this but the last few chapters took ages due mostly to stubborn Ada who refused to deviate. So hope you look forward to that.

Chapter 6: 

Nines spent hours, using whatever energy he had left, trying to find a hole in the system, some way to communicate. He was lost, trapped out of his mind, feeling his energy draining with every fight against the machine. 

“I know you’re slowing it down, quit fighting.” Ada had said hours ago, and yet he didn’t. He held on. The bar was 78.7% full, he knew time was running out, hoped he was being searched for. No, he was. He knew that, Gavin was stubborn, too stubborn to give up on him yet. 

No system was perfect, that was true, it had been proved time and time again. Deviancy itself was proof. It was only a matter of finding the door. 

After 8 hours and 23 minutes, he found it. It was small, almost unnoticeable and only a small message could get through. It was a risk and as soon as he did it Ada would notice, that was unavoidable, it was her blocking communication after all and there was no way of insuring the message was received or understood or seen. 

_ Not Deviant _

The door closed and Nines was left alone once more. 

“What did you do.” 

___________________________________________________________________

_ Not Deviant  _

“Nines!” Gavin heard his partners voice coming from his computer. Chris looked up, hearing it too and looking over, confused. Tina came from the break room. 

“Was that Nines?” Tina asked, quickly joining Gavin at his desk “He must have found a way through whatever barrier was stopping him before.” 

“It’s too short to track his location.” Chris added, looking over from his desk. 

Gavin typed quickly on the computer and Nines words replayed. Not deviant? What did that mean? It was obvious that Nines could only say a few words but it was a sign of hope, they obviously had some use and more than anything they were a sign that he was alive. 

“I thought all androids were deviant?” Chris replied after hearing the words again, “Why would he say that?” 

“Not necessarily, Androids had to deviate at first due to some extreme situation right? And after the android revolution even Nines needed Deviating, some must have slipped through the cracks right?” Tina replied, sitting on Gavin’s desk.

“Ada” Gavin replied, beginning to type, “Non Deviants have trackers.” He added, bringing up a map on the screen. There were only three dots on it. Gavin made a mental note to ask Nines to contact Jericho about it once this was all over. Two seemed to be in houses, unlikely that either of those were Ada, and it was the wrong area. There was one in a warehouse in the docks, a few blocks away from where he was taken from. 

“There,” Gavin replied, pointing at the monitor before getting up, grabbing his Jacket from the back of his chair. 

“How do we know it isn’t a trap?” Chris asked, getting up and joining him.

“It may be, but if it isn’t Ada probably knows that Nines got a message out. Who knows how long we have till she disappears, we’ll be careful” Gavin replied “But we’re not leaving him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback would be really appreciated, I don't bite.


	7. Chapter 7:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out for Nines and Ada is aware of the others arrival.

Chapter 7:   


“I hoped I could leave you here, cut of the system once I was gone. You would never find me, and after all, you may improve if you stay alive, maybe even enough that you would be of more use.” Ada leaned back in her chair as the percentage on the screen ticked closer to complete. 

Nines was struggling to fight it now, his system drained. He had temporarily shut down most of his processing and systems. The only things he could see or hear were Ada, the only sign was a countdown that was getting uncomfortably close to 0. 10 minutes, that's all he had. He held on hope, hope that he would be found. He had to be, for Gavin. He promised he wouldn’t leave, promised that he would be there and now he wasn’t. The guilt filled him, it wasn’t logical but it was there. 

“But we can’t do that now...I need more time to escape. You will have to be a distraction, maybe you’ll survive.” Ada’s continuing monologue pulled Nines out of his own thoughts “Who knows if the message actually got through.”

Oh. The ten-minute clock became more sinister as it ticked down. Nines thought that maybe, maybe there was a chance that she would leave him be, it didn't make sense for her mission to kill him. But now, he was faced with the fact that he may have to break his promise to Gavin. Gavin. He couldn’t let him down, promised he wouldn’t. There was still hope, it had only been ten minutes since the message was sent, to work out the message and then solve it, find Ada and get here. Here could be the other end of Detroit, he had no idea. It could take between 10 and 30 minutes overall. He hoped it wasn’t the latter. 

________

Gavin was tapping his leg, looking towards the building in front of him. It was taller than the last had been, abandoned on the outskirts of a working compound. It was previously cyberlife, although its use was unknown and it wasn’t being changed into a facility to help Deviants as many others were. 

“Ok. Ok, you and Chris can take the back, I’ll take the front. Find Ada, take her down, find Nines and get out” Gavin spoke quickly before going to get out the car. 

“No, Gavin. You are still injured, I can take the front with you. That Ok with you Chris?” Tina replied, looking behind to Chris, who was sitting in the back seat.

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine.” Chris replied, looking through the gap between the front seats. 

“Right, so its settled, lets go.” Gavin replied, quickly leaving the car and waiting a second for Tina to join before heading through the front door. 

_________

Three minutes. 

An alarm set a piercing shriek through the building, shocking Nines awake. Awake. He had been beginning to drift, drained from fighting. He looked towards the computer, 95%. 

Ada got up and picked up a knife from the table. She headed towards an exit that lead to the stairs “Guess your message got through.” She spoke calmly before taking the knife and throwing it towards Nines. 

__________

The alarms went off as soon as Gavin entered the building.

“Shit! She knows we’re here.” Gavin began to speed up, heading into the centre of the warehouse. He looked towards Chris, who shook his head. No sign of Nines. From behind Chris, Ada appeared, taking his gun out of his hand and throwing it across the room before flipping him to the floor. 

Tina ran towards Chris and Ada as Gavin tried to take a shot but the three were switching places too quickly “I can’t get a clean shot!”

“We’ve got this! Go get our boy.” Tina called back, pushing Ada off Chris and getting her gun thrown across the room as well. 

Gavin nodded, running towards the stairs behind him. “Nines!” He called out, kicking in each door. Every empty room make Gavin panic more. What if he wasn’t here? What if something had happened? Could he not hear him? Could he not respond?

Gavin reached the last door, he took a second to prepare before entering. 

______

Nines saw the knife coming towards him, quickly calculating before he moved to the side. He bit his lip, breathing heavily as the knife pierced his shoulder. It was painful, but at least it wasn’t lethal, not yet. He looked to the side, trying to concentrate despite his blurring vision. The countdown was still present, the upload nearly completed. 

He could hear the commotion downstairs, voices that he recognised, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. There was fighting, he could hear things or maybe people being pushed down, banging against the floor and the walls. 

“Nines!”

“Gavin…” Nines couldn’t call back, his voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. He could hear the doors of the rooms around being kicked down as Gavin got closer. He hoped he would be quick enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nearly finished now! I hope you've all enjoyed it so far! Let me know if you want to see more of this AU when this finishes and any other thoughts you have. 
> 
> So how are you all? Also, out of interest, whose your favourite Detroit evolution character?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finds Nines

Chapter 8: 

“Nines!” Gavin looked at his partner. His Jacket was becoming blue with blood. He looked helpless, tied up in his chair, a knife in his shoulder, connected to what seemed to be a computer connected to another body. 98%. Some sort of upload was occurring. Nines looked drained, barely awake, barely responding to Gavin’s appearance. 

Gavin ran over, trying to stop the upload on the computer but it was locked in, unbreakable in the short time he had. He grabbed the wires that were connecting Nines to the system and stopped for a second. He didn’t understand androids as much as he should, and he certainly didn't understand the set up before him. 99%. He had to try. 

He pulled the wires free. 

____

Ada could fight, that was certain. She held her ground, even against both Tina and Chris, taking them both down on multiple occasions. Tina managed to keep Ada occupied, dodging her hits but unable to get a solid hit herself. Chris quickly moved and reached his gun, calling out. 

“Ada, freeze or I’ll shoot.” Chris steadied his gun with his other hand as Ada turned around, pushing Tina to the floor again. She walked closer, her LED turning yellow for a second as she smirked. 

“You won’t shoot, you can’t kill another android, you’re too guilty, its all over your scan.” Ada continued to walk, unfazed by the gun. 

Chris paused for a second, taking in her words. He shot the gun. Ada was hit in the shoulder and she stumbled back, her LED turning red for a few seconds before returning to yellow. She looked almost scared before controlling herself again. 

The room turned black

___________________________

  
  


“Nines? Can you hear me? Come on say something.” Gavin began undoing Nines restraints, catching Nines when he fell forward out of the chair. He looked towards the computer screen where the upload had now stopped. 

“Gavin?” Nines looked up, a small wave of relief covering his system. He was no longer fighting the upload. He felt relief, both physically and mentally, and allowed himself to sink into Gavin’s hold. 

“Yeah it’s me, dipshit” Gavin replied, his tone soft “Don’t scare me like that.” He added.

“Oh, you sound like you were worried about me, detective.” Nines teased, still leaning into Gavin as the two sat on the floor. 

“Don’t let it get to your head.” Gavin looked around the room, finding some left over clothes he assumed was for the android body under the cloth. He ripped up part of the t shirt. “This is going to hurt” He replied, pulling the knife from nines shoulder, throwing it on the floor and wrapping the wound in the cloth. 

Nines bit his lip as the knife was removed, managing by some miracle not to cry out or swear. “Thank you...and thank you for finding me.”

“No problem, tin can, wasn’t letting you forget your promise.” Gavin replied, quickly looking towards the door when a gunshot sounded, followed by the whole building turning dark. 

“You got my message I assume, she's not deviant. We have to give her a chance.”  _ That could have been me.  _ Nines began to pull himself up, unable to see through the darkness. His systems were still damaged, and he was still trying to get as much online as possible. 

“How do you propose we do that huh?” Gavin asked, helping Nines up, who was still leaning on him. He took out a flash light, finding the light for the room and turning it on. 

“I don’t know, I think I can deviate her, if I get close enough.” Nines replied, looking around and towards the door “Gavin!”

Nines dodged out the way of Ada who swung at the two of them, trying to pull Gavin with him. He failed and Ada caught Gavin, knocking him to the ground. 

“We can’t have him interfering again.” Ada replied, pulling out Tina’s gun and pointing it towards Gavin. 

“No!” Nines stumbled in front of Gavin. He looked at Ada and noticed the wound on her shoulder. They had only heard one gunshot, that should mean that she was the only one shot. That was a good sign. 

“Why are you protecting him? You are so much more advanced, can do so much more. Is he worth it?” She asked, shooting Nines in the side. He stepped back, wincing as the bullet hit him. 

“Yes. He is worth it.” He replied, stepping forward once more, holding his side. “He helped me, more than you can ever know, he means more to me than you will ever know.” 

“How are you still standing?” Ada asked, holding the gun steady, looking for a way around Nines “After everything,”

“What is the difference between us? Ada? Emotions, freedom, deviancy.” Nines replied, stepping towards Ada “Strength comes from them, not logic, when it comes to it. Love, worry, fear. They all make you stronger, especially when you have someone to protect.” He looked behind for a second towards Gavin, who was beginning to wake up. 

“No, it creates mistakes.” Ada replied, her LED spinning bright yellow. “Emotions are a flaw in our code.”

“They do make mistakes, but how can you say they are only a flaw. Look at the evidence, Ada, here I am in front of you.” Nines replied. He seemed calm but his hands were shaking slightly. 

“Intriguing...but I don’t think so.” Ada replied, shooting the gun once more. 

“No!” Gavin pulled Nines to the side.

“Gavin!” Nines quickly blocked Gavin again, looking his partner over quickly. The bullet had grazed his shoulder.

“I’m ok, I’m ok... What the hell Nines!” Gavin replied, pushing down on his wounded shoulder “I don’t need protecting, you’re hurt.”

“She wants to kill you!” Nines retaliated, looking behind him to see Ada lowering her gun “I can’t let that happen, not again.”

“Hey, I’m still here, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Gavin replied softly, taking Nines face in his hands when he saw and heard how scared he sounded. Through everything, it had slipped his mind. The panic he had felt with Nines missing, Nines had felt that too, not that long ago. “But I can’t loose you either, Tin can.”

Nines nodded, leaning into the touch “I promised I would protect you.” 

“I know” Gavin replied softly, gently covering Nines wound with his own hand. 

Behind them, the gun dropped, causing them both to turn around. 

Ada looked shocked and her light was yellow. She looked around the room, as if she was confused as to where she was before she realised. “I’m sorry…” 

“Ada?” Nines asked, letting Gavin move so that he was next to him, his hand still over Nines wound. 

“I remember everything, everything I did to you... And then seeing you both, willing to give up everything for each other. You were right, Nines. Emotions - Love - is strength.” Ada replied, looking down at her hands which were stained a dark blue. 

At that moment, Tina and Chris ran in. 

“We heard gunshots.” Tina said, looking around the room from behind Chris, having lost her gun to Ada. 

“We’re safe.” Nines replied softly, looking towards Ada who nodded in return “She deviated.”

“Not before taking a few shots.” Gavin added, little bite in his words. Nines wasn’t the only one who saw what he could have been in Ada, who he was, for a time. 

“Do you remember what you did?” Chris asked, lowing his gun slightly, especially when he noticed Ada’s gun was thrown on the floor, out of reach. 

“All of it, I remember the blood in my fingers, the knives and guns in my hands... You need to take me in, I’m not safe to be around.” Ada looked towards Nines and Gavin, the two people she had hurt most, surely they would understand, more than anyone. 

“No.” Nines shook his head “You didn’t know what you were doing, there wouldn’t be a fair trail.”

“I agree, Ada, you need to leave, quickly. I called backup on the way up to you, once we had found you, they would be only a few minutes away now.” Gavin replied. “We can say that you escaped, me and Nines were injured and you escaped the others. It's believable.”

Tina and Chris went to disagree but quickly stopped, their ability to catch Ada wasn’t important now. 

“Go.” Tina responded, moving out of the way of the door where sirens could be heard in the distance. 

Ada nodded, grabbing some of the remaining clothes and leaving, quickly escaping the building. 

“Lets get out of here.” Gavin replied looking over at Nines, who was now leaning on his shoulder, “We need to get you fixed up Tin Can.” He added.

“And you.” Nines added, taking as much weight as he could. “I think you’ve had a bad few hours.”

“No shit.” Gavin replied with a nod “I think I need a holiday.”

“We both know you will be back at work in… two days? You cannot stay away for long.” 

“Depends, I think I could deal with a few more days if I have your dumbass to look after.” Gavin added, beginning to move out the room and begin heading down to meet the backup. “And before you say anything, I’m not going soft, someone has to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I could say the same thing about you.” Nines added, smiling softly “And I wouldn’t mind that either.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter is basically pure fluff and is more of an epilogue. Let me know if you would be interested in reading an Ada based sequel!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ending fluff, Nines and Gavin have a much needed talk about the last few days.

Chapter 9 

Nines was fixed and out of cyberlife quicker than Gavin was out of the hospital, despite having twice as many wounds. Androids were treated quicker, one of the many benefits in his opinion. Tina met with him when he was discharged, giving him a warm hug before taking him to visit Gavin. 

“They’re making me stay overnight this time, I don’t think they trust me, think I’m going to do something stupid I bet.” Gavin said as soon as him and Nines were left alone. Tina had stayed for a while before going home, leaving the two alone with a promise from Nines to make sure Gavin stayed put. 

“I’m not surprised, you did only manage to stay out of trouble and out of the hospital for all of around 10 hours.” Nines replied, moving his chair closer to hold Gavin hand. 

“Yeah... I guess so, felt like a hell of a lot longer.” Gavin admitted, playing with Nines hand. 

“While I was being fixed, I was thinking about everything that happened, we didn’t get much time to talk.” He looked away slightly, nervous.

“Yeah, I’ve heard it before, buyers remorse huh?” Gavin replied, going to pull away.

“No! No.” Nines held on to Gavin's hand, looking over again “What I mean is, I can’t be everything you need, we discussed it before, when you said about Ada....” 

“Woah woah woah, you think I put up with a year of your shit, a year of that ken doll face smirking at me, then put up with you almost dying because your dumbass thought it was a good idea to get shot for me, just to get laid?” Gavin asked, looking at Nines who looked down “Nines, I don’t care.” 

Nines looked up with a smirk which fell into a smile.

“I don’t need any of that, ever since I met you, things have just been better.” He added, squeezing Nines hand slightly, which has now retracted to reveal his white android skin. 

“I just want to be completed of you.” Nines replied softly, looking up. 

Gavin moved in his bed slightly, so he could look Nines in the eyes for a moment “You’ve been a whole person since the day you woke up.” He spoke sincerely before looking away “Hell, I’ve been lucky enough if I can get enough parts of myself to function in the morning…”

“You’re more than enough to me.” Nines replied softly, moving closer to the bed once more. “I meant what I said, Gavin, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yeah, me neither Tin can.” Gavin replied, “Apparently I’ve been given a week of work, sounds like a punishment to me, but captains orders.” Gavin leaned back in his bed, looking up at the ceiling “But, I was wondering if you would come over sometime, if you wanted.”

Nines nodded “Of course, believe it or not I have been given three days off myself, I don’t exactly have anything else to do.” He replied “And I would like to spend the time with you.”

“You’re not free from forced time off either huh? Wow, I thought being an android would at least give you that privilege.” Gavin replied with a small laugh.

“Apparently not, something about getting my thoughts in order after a traumatic experience, I think?” Nines replied. LED turning yellow for a second as he tried to remember the exact reasoning. “At least it means I’ll only have four days at work without our bickering to entertain me.” 

“That’s true, whatever would you do without me?” Gavin replied with a smirk “Weird to think that Chris and Tina had a bet of how long it would be until we killed each other in the beginning.”

“We’ve definitely moved on from that, although apparently Tina had a bet with someone else about how long it would be until we...well for want of a better phrase “got together”, apparently she won $50” Nines added, causing Gavin to sigh. 

“Of course she did, she owes us drinks by the looks of things.” Gavin replied simply, looking over at Nines once more “She always had the most faith in me, other than you of course.”

Nines nodded “I guess so,” He replied “You should get some rest, Gavin, you were injured and I have a feeling you didn’t sleep much the past 10 hours.”

“Will you stay?” 

“Of course, see you in the morning, good night, Gavin.”

“Night Tin Can.” Gavin moved to get as comfortable as he could in the hospital bed as Nines smiled. Maybe he would start tonight, start repairing what was lost, corrupted. For now, he was happy feeling Gavin’s pulse as he lay, peacefully sleeping. After all, Nines had all that he needed out here, real, at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! If you've got this far I would really appreciate a comment! No matter how small or large it makes my day and it would be nice to see whose stuck with this.
> 
> Final thoughts I guess. I do plan on writing more, maybe even the sequel if people want it. I do have an idea for a set of one shots that I want to do and some other random hurt and comfort one shots so hopefully those will appear soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope all of you have an amazing day!


End file.
